My First HSP
by Locke-LostFan
Summary: What happens when Jimmy, Carl and Sheen have there first High School Party?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Party, The Beer and The Trunks**

_(A.N: Warning the following chapters in this story will have sex, drug use-not a lot mostly beer, and if you aren't into that type of stuff please do not flame or just don't read it…. Thank You)_

I looked at the door to Nicks house. I was in high school and Carl, Sheen and me were invited to a high school party. I had never been to a high school party, neither has Carl or Sheen. I looked for a doorbell. I then found it, it was glowing which wasn't a surprise really but the thing is, is that it was blue. I pushed it. It then played a tune, it was a Nelly theme. It played for about three minutes, and no one answered. The song played: Down Down baby and then the door opened. It was Nick. He turned and looked to the people who were next to his stereo. "Hey, people are comin, turn on some turns." Nick said as he then faced me. "Sup Jim, I didn't expect you to come this early…" Nick said as he styled his hair without moving his hands. I looked at him for a second and then turned to Carl and Sheen. I then faced back to Nick. "Uh, it says on the invite that we were suppose to come at this time…" I questioned as I looked at suspiciously eyeing the people behind him. "Well anyway, come in.

There are drinks on the table next to the stereo. Help your self." Nick inform as he walked into his house and grabbed a beer that read Samuel Adams. I walked into Nicks house as Carl and Sheen did. We both looked at the beers closely. I then looked at Nick as if he had farted just then. "Um, We really don't drink…beer" I declared. Nick glanced at me very closely. "So, I guess you're a virgin too!" He laughed as he glanced at the door. Nick walked over to the door and opened it. I eyed Cindy and Libby in the doorway. Cindy walked pasted me and then walked back to where I was. "Hey Neutron!" She yelled as she grabbed a beer. Cindy still did call me names for some reason. I stared at her as if she had picked up a scorpion. "You drink?" I asked. She stared at my hand for a moment and back at my face. "No duh, who doesn't?" She questioned. Sheen then spoke up. "I don't" Sheen answered. Carl then looked at the beer and took one. I glanced at him, but didn't say any thing. Cindy looked at Carl as he opened it. "What?" Carl said as drunk a little of it. Cindy smiled. "Well at least one of you dorks drinks beer!" Cindy then started laughing and walked away. I stared at Carl. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Carl asked as he started to walk away.

I looked at Sheen. Sheen then took a beer and opened it. I then took a beer from the table too. We both started to drink some. Nick then came up to us. "Don't get to much, we're still going to have margaritas later. I had only heard of margaritas from my mom and dad when they had their honeymoon in Hawaii. The only thing I knew was that they were similar to ices and they were flavored. Nick walked away and I put my beer down. I felt a little awkward for a second but then it went away. I looked forward and there was a screen door. I went up to the screen door and I then saw why there weren't a lot of people in the house. Nick had a pool and a big one too. I went outside and saw there were two hot tubs. Nick came up to me again. "You goin swimming?" He asked. "I don't have any trunks…" I explained. He smiled for a second. "You should never come to a party without swim trunks especially when it's a high school party. I smiled too. Nick then walked away. He came back to me. "You comin or not?" I looked at him confused. "I'm goin to give you spear trunks…" He said and then started to walk. I followed him. We went back inside and walked up a staircase that had been right next to the screen door. There were three to four doors. Two for a bathroom, the other two for rooms. We walked into the last door. I looked around amazed. He had like two to three lava lamps on and old rock band posters. There was one beanbag chair and a huge bed. I looked to my right and saw a big screen T.V. Also there was a stereo system that was with it. I looked to my left and saw Nick going through his droors to his dresser. He handed me a pair of light blue flaming trunks. He looked at me closely. "This must be your first High School Party huh?"

_(A.N: I think that this story will be a hit, lol. Sorry for me saying I just like it. I hope you like it so far. I'm just going to make me a second chapter right now so when your reading you can just go to the second chapter. The reason I'm saying it's a hit is that this is mostly my longest first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Crazy First**

_(A.N: Here's my second Chapter of: My First HSP. Hope you enjoy._

_-Warning-There will be hard core sex in this so please if you don't like that, don't read Thank You)_

I then went into the bathroom across the room. I closed the door and started to take off my pants and shirt. I then took off my boxers. I looked in the mere and saw a weird sight. There was a girl in the shower. She had no clothes on ether. But she had not been taking a shower. I have to say that she was very hot. She had Black hair, bold lips and big breasts. She smiled slightly. "Hey, your cute…" I then got a towel from a hanger that was next to the sink and covered myself. "What's wrong?" She questioned. I then felt awkward, probably from the beer. I blacked out. I then woke up and I saw her. I was tide up in a bed. She was rubbing against me very hard. She was moaning and moaning. She stopped for a moment. And laid next to me. "Damn, you have a big dick I must say" I was very frightened for most of those moments. Mostly because I had blacked out and I was tide up to a bed, the other was that I would never be a virgin again. I know for everyone that someone really wants to have sex with the first person they love, not some drunk that ties you to a bed. It's just wrong precisely because of the drunkenness, which I did not really know I was guessing, but the tying up.

I looked at the girl. "Can you untie me please…"? I asked politely. I looked away and glance back at her. I knew who it was. "Cindy?" I questioned as I made a confuse expression. Not the right way to see one of your enemies doing but I must say she was god damn hot. Cindy then came over and untied me. I smelled her breath. She was drunk. I looked at my watch; it had been only ten minutes. Cindy then took off her wig and put on her clothes and left. She had not said anything from the time we were fucking or I guess she was raping me; I have no clue, from when she left. I was actually happy for her being my first, I was really happy then because I loved her and that made everything okay except for her being drunk and raping and what not. I looked for Nick's trunks and put them on. I had not intension of leaving because I knew that wasn't going to be the wildest things that was going to happen.

But of course it would be one of them. I walked out of the room and saw Nick. He was smiling. "How was it Neutron?" He chuckled. I stared at him very closely. "You planned that didn't you?" Nick then frowned. "Hey it was her idea, I just helped…" I stared cautiously. "What? What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean that when you black out, I was in charge of that…" I frowned. "What the fuck… are you talking about?" I asked. Nick then started walking. I eventually forgot which was very intense. We they went through the screen door and headed towards the pool and the Jacuzzi's. I saw Cindy She was smiling. I had never seen her smile like she was smiling now. She glanced at me and smiled but then turned back to her friends. Two of her friends looked at me and smiled on of them was Libby, which wasn't a surprise. Of course she would be talking to her. But the one thing that was awkward was that she was staring at me like she never stared at me before. She was looking at where my penis was which wasn't very pleasant indeed.

I smiled sarcastically and started to walk next to Nick so I wouldn't be eyeballed in the wrong places. We walked over to where Cindy was, which I did not plan. Cindy, Libby and other people, mostly girls were in the hot tub/ Jacuzzi. Nick sat down and then I sat down. I did not notice that Cindy and the other girls were naked until I got into the hot tub. Nick then took off his trunks and folded them next to the hot tub. The girls smiled and then looked at me. Nick looked at me took. I couldn't help myself; I had to see if Nick had a big or a little. I looked. It was the same size as mine expect it was a little shorter. I looked at him. Nick looked at me too. "Well?" Nick said as he stared at me. "What?" I said. I then knew what he was talking about. I couldn't dare embarrass myself, which was wired because I still would be embarrassed. I knew that if I didn't they would tell rumors, and bad rumors. I took them off and all the girls smiled. I felt a foot on my penis. I looked to see who it was.

It was Libby. She smiled deeply. She then swam over to my and sat on my. Which wasn't very very pleasant. It felt good, but it still was awkward. I glanced over to the pool and to the other hot tub. I saw Sheen and Carl naked also in the hot tube next to us. There were girls crowded next to them for some reason, but I didn't care at that moment mostly because my dick was in Libby's butt and also because Cindy was swimming towards me. She then sat next to me and started to touch me. Libby then knew that she wanted her to get off of my. Libby then swam to Nick and started to do what she did to me to him. Cindy then put her lips up to my ear. "I guess that wasn't the proper way to say that I like you… Lets start over…" She explained. I then faced her. "What do you have in mind?" I asked. She then had a big smirk on her face.

_(A.N: I did not know that there would be this much craziness in this second chapter so, please reviews. I actually was going to delete the whole thing so…lol_

_Also please if you are reading the story and then add me to your alert lists. I must say, I warned you so please don't…lol 0 I hope you want to read more, because I know I want to write more, meaning write stories you know…Thanks)_


End file.
